villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Darla Dimple
Darleen "Darla" Dimple (also publicly known to her fans as Darla Dimple) is the main antagonist of Warner Brothers' 1997 animated film Cats Don't Dance. She is a child actress who takes delight in animal bashing. She also has a colossal butler named Max, serving as her enforcer. She is Danny's main arch-nemesis. She was voiced by Ashley Peldon, and singing voice was provided by Lindsay Ridgeway. Personality Darla Dimple makes an effort to appear loquacious, enthusiastic, talkative, sweet and kind when in public, and has a good reputation for being "America's Sweetheart, lover of children and animals!". However, this is just a ruse: her true personality is a spoiled, vengeful, heartless, unpleasant, manipulative, sociopathic diva who has no qualms about ruining the lives and careers of anyone she feels is inferior to her. She is also shown to be a traitorous menace to her staff and subordinates, although they try to appease her due to her talent and her imposing henchman, Max. She is shown to have a terrible temper, and while she does love other children, per her reputation (and this is possibly her one redeeming quality), she possesses a burning hatred of animals and will stop at nothing to get rid of them if it helps her get what she wants. Appearance Darla is a small, slightly obese young girl. She has fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wears a pink dress, a hot pink hair bow tie, white socks, and pink shoes. Biography A young orange tomcat by the name of Danny (the protagonist of the film), accidentally offends Darla by attempting to sing onstage during a production Darla is starring in. She becomes jealous and infuriated and throws a nasty temper tantrum in front of the entire film crew without any regret. She then calls in Max, who grabs Danny and intimidates him as a warning for what will happen the next time he crosses Darla's path. Later, Darla has seemingly forgotten her anger and even offers Danny advice on how to succeed in show business; this is meant to get him to drop his guard, as after this Danny is convinced that Darla wants to help all animals. However, Darla's plan has unforeseen consequences, as her advice only results in him inspiring other animals to try to perform. Darla becomes worried that the animals will be successful, and hatches a plot: she has Max flood Mammoth Studios while the head of Mammoth Studios, L.B. Mammoth, and the film's director Flanagan are giving an interview, then frames the animals for the incident in the hopes of getting them all fired. The animals get barred from acting at Mammoth Studios again, but end up putting on an impressive production anyway. During this show, Darla goes backstage in an attempt at sabotage, but her meddling only enhances the show and makes it more impressive while injuring herself in various ways; this ends with her pulling a large switch, which causes a fabulous fireworks display to end the show. Now covered in wires, props, and bruises, she yells at Danny that she should have drowned him and the rest of the animals when she flooded the stage, unaware that a microphone has become attached to her head in the commotion and her confession has been broadcasted to the entire audience, as well as Flanagan and L.B. Mammoth. Darla tries to save face by hugging Danny as she did earlier in the film, but Danny's friend named Pudge pulls a trapdoor lever and Darla falls through the stage. She is later shown after the credits having lost her job and serving as a janitor, and is seen putting up posters for films with animals in the starring roles. Gallery Images Darla Dimple.jpg|Darla Dimple Darla Dimple & Max.jpg|Darla Dimple and Max Darla.png Darla Dimple's Angry.jpg|Darla calls for Max. Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3770.jpg|Darla seeking vengeance on Danny and all of the animals. Darla Dimple rising to power.png|Darla rising to power. Darla's Breakdown.jpg|Darla's villainous breakdown. DarlaDimpleasJanitor.jpg|Darla Dimple demoted to a janitor. Beauty Masked Darla.png Beauty Masked Darla2.png Darla sleeping.png Videos Cats Don't Dance - Little Boat on the Sea (Widescreen 16 9) Cats Don't Dance - Max The Butler Trivia *When Darla is in her sweet and loving personality, her hair bow is normal; however, whenever she loses her temper or begins scheming, her bow becomes pointed which gives her the appearance of devilish horns. *Darla bears a physical resemblance to (but does not have the same personality as) the late Shirley Temple during her days as a child actress in the 1930s. However, Shirley was a brunette while Darla is blonde. **Darla is also stated to be a parody of young Shirley Temple. *Although she is the main antagonist, Darla does not compete with Danny physically, her butler Max does. Darla’s true villainy is in her behavior and words. *Her actual name "Darleen" is a play on the word "darling", meaning a precious and adorable person. *Her dual personalities make her somewhat similar to Momoka Nishizawa from the Sgt. Frog series, since both are rich spoiled children. **However, unlike Momoka, Darla's evil personality is her true form. *Darla is a bit overweight, especially in her limbs. When she gets knocked offstage during “Little Boat on the Sea”, you can see her chubby legs in relation to how tiny her feet are. *She has gapped front teeth to show that she is indeed a child, similar to fellow wealthy child villain Montana Max. *Her curls are made by electrocuting her hair. In real life, this would have killed her. *Her real age is unknown, but the actress providing her singing voice was around 12 at the time. *It is unknown if she genuinely cares about her fans or is just giving out autographs to make herself look better. Given her nasty temper, it’s probably the latter. Navigation Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Charismatic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Incriminators Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Extravagant Category:Vandals Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Saboteurs Category:Homicidal Category:Incompetent Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Criminals Category:Parody/Homage Category:Envious Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Outcast Category:Vengeful Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Self-Aware Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Paranoid Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Opportunists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Remorseful